Stay
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: What if Helen didn't have to leave Charlotte? Her kiss was enough reason to get her to stay.


The moment Charlotte's lips touched hers, Helen Magnus knew she wasn't going anywhere. Not for a while at least.

She gasped, initally, as Charlotte's lips suddenly collided with hers. She was so surprised that she didn't really know how to react. But as soon as she pulled away, she realized that she wanted to kiss her again. It had been at least over a hundred years since she'd been with a woman, and she missed the feeling that the simple touch of another woman's lips sent through her entire body.

And then she kissed back, confidently, with fervour, sweeping her tongue against Charlotte's lower lip, the other woman opening her mouth in order to tangle their tongues together as she wrapped her arms around Helen, drawing them closer, allowing their breasts to push against each other. Helen's hand's explored Charlotte's body, one travelling downwards to cup her backside, the other sliding in between their bodies to massage her breast, running a thumb against her pert nipples. Charlotte let out a quiet moan at her touch, pulling back slightly.

Helen smiled. "So, is this your idea of hanging out?"

"Mmm... something like that... maybe with less clothing though." Charlotte replied, chuckling softly and resting her head against the older woman's shoulder.

"Well, how about we go inside? I don't think I'll be going anywhere for at least a few more days." Helen said, and Charlotte took her slender hand and led her inside the house.

As soon as they were inside, things quickly escalated, touches becoming more frantic and clothes being unbuttoned. Charlotte pushed her against the wall and her lips found Helen's neck as she shed her dress. Her lips closed around her earlobe, sucking on it for a moment before her tongue trailed down her neck and her lips closed around her pulse point. She thumbed her nipples above her bra, feeling them harden at her touch. Helen's breaths were coming out in short gasps now, and she could feel the wetness pool between her legs. She needed Charlotte to touch her more, touch her where she needed it most.

Before things got any further, Charlotte led Helen into the bedroom, pushing her down on the bed, leaving her lying there in a simple black bra and panties that were adorned with delicate lace around the edges, her dark brown hair spilling around her breasts.

"You look so beautiful like this," Charlotte said as she straddled her, reaching her hands around her back and undoing the clasp on her bra. Her hands immediately grasped her breasts, kneeding and massaging them. Replacing her hands with her mouth, her lips closed around a nipple, sucking the delicate bud into her mouth, tongue swirling around it as Helen gasped with pleasure. She paid the same amount of attention to the other breast, and then she planting kisses upon every inch of beautiful, pale skin that she could fine. She traced her tongue around her navel, her hipbones, and the edge of skin above her panty line. Her skin was adorned with several cuts and bruises from earlier that day. Helen gasped sharply as Charlotte's hands accidentally brushed over a particularly tender bruise.

"I'm so sorry..." Charlotte said softly, looking up at her with apologetic eyes. She planted a light kiss on the bruise, and every other bruise and scratch after that.

Hooking her thumbs in each side of her panties, she slowly, teasingly lowered them until they were off. She spread Helen's legs with one hand, the other going up to her mouth, wetting two of her fingers and putting them between Helen's legs. Her fingers found her clit and circled it lightly before dipping one, and then two digits inside her aching sex. Helen's hips arched upwards to meet her slow, agonizing thrusts. Charlotte's head lowered and joined her pumping fingers, lips latching onto her clit causing Helen to buck her hips into her face, her long delicate fingers tangling in her hair, trying to get her face closer to her, practically begging for a release. Charlotte's tongue slithered through Helen's folds, drawing repetitive circles around her clit. She curved her fingers ever so slightly upwards, and Helen grabbed the sheets with a fist, the other hand tangling tighter in her hair, thrusting against her face and moaning loudly as her orgasm took over her entire body. Charlotte lifted her head up to see Helen's face shiny with sweat, her hair gone awry, and her chest flushed bright red. She'd never looked more beautiful to her. She kissed her way back up her body before finding her lips.

"That was amazing... I can only hope to return the favour." Helen said, smirking at the last bit of the sentence as she slipped a hand into Charlotte's pants, discovering how wet she was. Kissing her deeply, her fingers swirled around her clit, rubbing it in back and forth motions, pinching it between her thumb and fore finger. She slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them hard and fast as she rubbed her swollen clit with her thumb. Charlotte cried out into Helen's mouth, gripping her arm as she came, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

Charlotte collapsed into Helen's arms, planting a kiss upon her shoulder and tracing delicate patterns on her stomach.

"Thank you... for saving my life." she said quietly with a smile.

Helen smiled back, stroking her hair. "No need to say it, what you just did to me then was all the thanks I needed."


End file.
